


FKMT Kink Collection

by LewdPointyNoses



Category: fkmt, アカギ | Akagi, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bears, Big Cock, Body Hair, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gags, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Monster sex, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rimming, Safewords, Sensory Overload, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Twinks, Vibrators, Wholesome, ass worship, bara, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdPointyNoses/pseuds/LewdPointyNoses
Summary: Short fics about many different FKMT ships and fetishes! All stories have consent, and you can pick and choose what you want! [Click "Chapter Index" to go to your desired fic!]1. Ass Worship - Kaiji x Kazuya2. Rimjob - Reader x Endou3. Tentacles - Kazuya4. Gags - Kazuya x Muraoka5. Bondage - Akagi x Nangou[Started as Kinktober, but I will finish all 31 prompts slowly over time! Stay tuned!]





	1. Beautiful Behind (Ass Worship - Kaiji x Kazuya)

Kazuya was on Kaiji's bed, in his small apartment, face down, and blushing. He had never done something like this, but man, it was exciting.

Kaiji behind him smiled, and ran his hands over Kazuya's big butt. His palms brushed over the aquamarine striped suit, and he felt Kazuya twitch. Sitting on his thighs with his shins on the mattress, he could see everything from above.

"Hm..." hummed Kaiji with curiosity, "You have a beautiful butt, you know that...?" And gently grabbed these big cheeks. Kazuya gasped and blushed harder. Turning his head, he looked at Kaiji and whispered: "...Really?" 

"Yeah..." breathed Kaiji back. Kazuya was a little more chubby, stout in his body shape, but with this bigger figure, his ass was even more pronounced and round. Perfect to grab and knead, concluded Kaiji. And in this blue suit even more so, the clear-blue stripes only accentuating the wonderful shape.

His hands ran slowly over the two cheeks, pressing them together. Then, his fingertips followed, repeating the motion, massaging Kazuya's ass passionately.

"A-Ah...!!" moaned Kazuya, he could feel himself getting hard at this, but Kaiji continued to only focus at his butt. How caring and warm his hands were. 

Kazuya clenched his fists, tensing up a little, and spoke a thing that had been on his mind for a while now: "No one... has ever told me that my butt looks good. I... I never thought it myself either."

His voice turned a little bit sadder, and Kaiji got slower to listen to him. 

"People... called me a fatass. Or made fun of my weight. So this is... new." he ended with a sigh.

Kaiji slowly slid down and bent forward - then nuzzled his face against Kazuya's butt. His own cheek met the other cheeks. With a gentle voice, he responded:

"I love you how you are. And your ass is perfect like this, Kazuya..."

He closed his eyes, his hands and face caressing Kazuya's behind stronger.

"No one shall ever insult your ass again with me around..." Kaiji added with a grin.

Kazuya blushed even harder.

This felt amazing, physically and emotionally, to finally have support and love for his very own body.

Meanwhile, Kaiji got even more aroused, losing himself more and more.

He began to moan: "_Oh Kazuya... Hah..._" and began to gently nibble Kazuya's right butt cheek. His teeth grazed the smooth suit fabric, making a tiny scratch noise. "_Kazuya..._" he continued to groan, "_I could take a bite out of these round beauties... Hah..._" he continued, coming even closer, his body between Kazuya's thighs, "_So beautiful... So firm..._" His warm breath brushed over them.

"_Nnah._.." moaned Kazuya back, grabbed Kaiji's pillow and hugged it. It gave him extra support, something to hold on to while Kaiji was loving his behind.

"A-Ah!" suddenly gasped Kazuya louder, something had brushed his...

He heard Kaiji giggle from behind him. Kazuya jolted around, his face beet-red and trembled: 

"D-Did you just...?"

He felt his own butt cheeks wiggle, and Kaiji grinned: "Yeah...!"

Kaiji had softly motorboated Kazuya's ass cheeks, rubbing his face in-between with a joyful noise, and his nose had reached Kazuya's nifkin - the spot between his balls and his hole. A very delicate spot.

And now, he continued. His face and nose between Kazuya's round buttocks. His hands massaging, caressing, and his nose poking, teasing, loving, smiling into the soft suit fabric.

"_K-Kaiji..._" sighed Kazuya, somewhere between amusement and arousal, smiling over his shoulder to look at sexually playful Kaiji behind him.

"Do you want more, Kazuya...?" muffled Kaiji and grinned. Kazuya immediately nodded enthusiastically, holding his pillow tighter.

Shuffling himself up on his shins again, Kaiji got up, and his hands found their way over to Kazuya's suit pants again. And slowly, his thumbs went into the rim. Then... he pulled.

The tight rim slid down, revealing Kazuya's naked ass cheeks. Traveling over his smooth skin, over these twitching muscles, giving his ass more space. "Oh yeah..." moaned Kaiji, seeing Kazuya's butt in all its glory. 

And there is finally was. Kazuya's ass.

Round. Big. Wonderful.

Those twitching cheeks. Those round shapes. That tight hole. His balls beneath.

A drip of sweat began to drip down Kaiji's face.

With a quick move, he grabbed a bottle of lube from his night stand.

"Are you ready, Kazuya...?" he asked, beginning to pant with anticipation.

"A-Always...!" exclaimed Kazuya, smitten and horny.

This would be one hell of a passionate night.


	2. Tight Spot (Rimming - Reader x Endou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Top You. Bottom Endou. In a closet. Rimjob.
> 
> (body hair, semi-public, gender-inclusive reader)

It was inevitable that this would happen. You, the new blacksuit at Teiai, making a move on one of the lieutenants. There were many that piqued your interest, but this man stood out. Rugged, older, and an air of mature eroticism to him: Endou Yuuji.

  
He had been glancing over to you in the canteen, patting your shoulder longer than expected for doing a good job, and given you his personal phone number to “call whenever needed”. All these little hints had culminated in this encounter here, a sudden impromptu one but all the more hotter.

  
Crammed into one of the closets at Teiai, between cupboards of cleaning supplies and office equipment... You and Endou are furiously making out.

It’s dark, narrow, and your bodies are close together, entangled in a messy hug – and your lips meet again and again. Your warm tongues glide wet against each other, kissing over and over, your hands feeling his back and his ass, while his hands rest between your shoulder blades and the back of your head.

  
And there is one thing you notice immediately: He is _loud_. Expressive. Endou moans with every kiss, gasps as you grab him, and sighs between every new hot breath. “_Hah... Yeah... Mnh.._.” You wonder if someone could hear you through this closed door, but it seems to be alright.

  
Endou parts from you, and looks at you with lustful eyes, his sunglasses fogged with hot breath. He whispers: “I knew you were interested... And it was the right decision... Haha...” He pants, a drip of sweat runs down his face.

  
A moment of erotic silence passes.

  
“... Please.” Endou suddenly begs. His voice is a lot more vulnerable than before. He breaks the hug and shuffles around a little bit akwardly – and then, he stands with his back to you, looking over his shoulder at you, his hands holding on to the cupboards.

  
He swallows.

It seems to take a lot energy to say this.

“... It has been so long since someone... p-pleasured me this way.” You put your hands on his hips, to feel and support him. Endou twitches and gasps in response, “H-Hah...!” then he slowly adds, “... Could you... With... W-With your tongue...?”

  
Your eyebrows bolt a little higher, this is surprising. But an intensely sexual choice. Endou hastily adds: “I even took a shower and everything! ... I wanted to be fresh and clean for you... and for this... this act...” he breathes with more lust.

  
“_So... Please_...” he ends his sex-laden panting and looks at you.

  
There is no way you cannot accept such an amazing and unique invitation.

  
Immediately, you fall to your knees, your face in the perfect height to do this. And from down here, you can see that his ass looks amazing. Round, big, all for you to grab. You hear him open his zipper and unbuttoning his pants.

  
As if on command, you immediately reach for the rim... and pull down with both hands. “_Hah_...” gasps Endou from above, he is enjoying this. His pants and underwear in your hands, you pull them down further, over the cusp of his cheeks, and then...

  
With a little bounce, his ass his revealed. Naked. Bare. All for you. His suit jacket over it, his pants down to his hairy thick thighs. He has a nice bit of hair down there, but you can see that he was indeed not lying: all freshly cleaned, nicely groomed, with a fantastic smell of masculine musc and a hint of fresh soap. With him standing there, his legs spread slightly bowed over, you can even see his balls.

  
“_P-Please_...” you hear Endou whimper from above, his hands clenching the cupboards.

  
You are ready for this. More than ready.

  
You can feel yourself getting aroused.

  
And with this, you begin: Both your hands reach forward, and you spread Endou’s round cheeks. There is a lot to grab here, and it’s even hotter than imagined to see in front of your very eyes in this narrow dark closet.

There it is.

  
Endou’s anus.

  
Right in front of you.

  
It looks tight.

  
Some lovely black body hair spreading around it.

  
You close your eyes with rising passion and your head moves forward, you can feel your cheeks brushing his skin, you press your fingertips harder into these thick buttocks, spreading them more, and-

  
“H-Hah...!!!” Endou moans loudly from above. Your lips meet his hole. Kissing it for a small gentle moves, your tongue starts to press against the entrance. You caress around it, kiss more and more, knead his ass under your palms. “_Ngah...! Y-Yes...! Yes...!_” sighs Endou under his breath, you can feel him trembling under your palms.

  
It’s time to do more. Knitting your brows with passion, you press on harder, the tip of your tongue pressing against the tight hole, and then...

  
It spreads, and you glide in. Warm. Passionate. Your tongue loving, caressing his hole, pleasuring him – you are inside him. And he feels amazing.

  
There is something hot and intimate about it, but it also feels extremely raunchy and forbidden to do this in a closet at your workplace, but the adrenaline mixes with your lust and only amplifies the experience. “_Ah... Mnah... Hah...!!_” moans Endou louder, and you feel him shift.

  
He is moving his right hand downwards, his left still clinging to the cupboard, he wants...

  
You feel him twitch under your palms and under your lips: Endou is touching himself.

His hand glides over his own erect cock, in the same rhythm as your rimjob. Your kisses, your tongue, your palms guide his own hand, and his face is beginning to fall apart with lust. He is panting, blushing, sweating, and moaning with extreme arousal. His voice is nothing but overflowing sex, and it turns you on even more. “_HAH...! AH...! NGAH...!_” You can feel yourself dripping inside your impeccable blacksuit pants.

  
But there is no time to touch yourself now. You focus only on pleasuring Endou. Later, when you are in the comfort of your own home, you will masturbate to this situation.

  
Endou gets faster, so do you. He is rubbing himself, strong and hard, and now... you can hear that he is muttering your name over and over to himself. He continues, doesn’t stop, he is tensing up, his back arches slightly, “Y-Yes...! Yes...!!! Give it to me...!!!”  
You moan into your rimjob and go harder, caress and thrust your strong tongue inside him, spread him anew, over and over. And in one spontaneous dominant move – you reach around Endou and grab his cock with him.

  
“A-A-AAAAH...!!!” Endou's voice is nothing but a sexual mess. He lets go of his own erect shaft, and you have him completely in your hand. He feels... big. Thick. Hard. Just the perfect girth.

  
You rock back and forth on your knees, moan with every new stroke and kiss, you are putting your whole strength into it. And Endou is giving himself to you.  
These hot breaths, the sweat, the body heat, this narrow space, his submissive act, it’s more than arousing. It makes you horny.

  
And you can feel that he won't last a lot longer.

  
He begs you with your name again and again, only able to muster breathless gasps of air, his cock is twitching in your hand, you stroke him faster, tighter, he suddenly whimpers: “_Oh god... I’m so close... D-Don’t stop... I will... I w-will...!!!”_

  
Just as a quick tease, you get slower for a second, you hear him begging immediately, “_P-Please... Oh god, please continue.._.” then you go at it again with full force.

  
Endou is losing himself, he throws his head back, his back arcs to the extreme, his thighs are twitching, his cock is trembling in your hand, his eyes are turning into his skull, he moans, he gasps, he sighs, he’s begging, begging, he’s so close, you have him completely in your hands, and then-

  
“AAAAAAH!!! NGAAAAH!!! FUCK!!! FUUUUUUCK!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!” you hear Endou’s breathless silent screaming, his cock throbbing in your tight hand, warm semen shooting in harsh thrusts, over and over, running over your hand, dripping white cum down his and your own skin, he convulses under your palm, your feel his ass getting tight, his hole puckering under your tongue, so narrow it pushes you out.

  
You continue with a few strokes, and after a few more intense cumshots, he is done. He stumbles forward a little, supporting himself on his elbows on the cupboard. You can see him pant heavily, his back rising and falling with deep breaths. “_Hah... Ngah... Aaah._..” he sighs.

  
Getting up from your knees, you pat a little dust out of your pants, then you stand behind Endou again, who is still absolutely DONE. Fully overwhelmed with his massive orgasm. He takes a few more deep breaths, then he turns around and pulls up his pants again. You can see his soft and satisfied cock for a second before he puts it back into his briefs and closes his pants on top.

  
Then, in an unexpected move, he gives you a breathless kiss on your cheek. You gasp a little in surprise, then you see his face in all its beauty: His sunglasses are askew, his eyes filled with deep satisfaction, and he pants with parted lips.

  
“_Thank you.._.” he whispers and smiles.

  
Maybe this will only be the beginning of your adventures at Teiai Corp.


	3. Forbidden Door (Tentacle Porn - Kazuya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3: "Tentacles"!
> 
> consensual tentacle porn, sensory overload, monster sex

Kazuya peeked inside the metal door. It had said “WARNING” in big yellow letters on it, but this was Teiai, and therefore, kind of his own company, so he could go wherever he desired. That was, at least, his definition.

“Wow...” he gasped. Behind this door was a gigantic room, a laboratory with many machines, contraptions and other beeping and blinking things. He went inside and looked around. Kazuya had never been here in this Teiai underground wing, but he knew that this was a brand-new “innovation and invention” branch that had been put in place by the higher ups. Something about “more exciting shows” and “even more dangerous gambles”, which had gotten Kazuya’s interest.

Maybe there was something here he could use for his steakhouse shows, something... unique and extravagant. Having classic torture and BDSM shows was nice, but a new spark was missing. As spectacular as those were, regulars would maybe become bored or change the restaurant to see other things. Kazuya’s new diabolic gameshows surely changed things up, but it also was a lot of work. So, maybe he could look at some new ideas, or maybe even steal a little something...?

He grinned cheekily.

But as he turned around a corner, his smile disappeared.

And got replaced with wide-eyed awe.

In front of him was a gigantic swimming pool, illuminated with cold neon lights, stretching far, wide and deep. As he came closer however, one careful step after the other, Kazuya saw that this wasn’t water in the pool: This was... a slimey, opaque mass. That seemed like it was moving slightly.

He took a few steps back again to look at the sign next to it. Bored with all the science talk, he just browsed it.

“Tentacle-based creature... bio-scientific... Keep moist and safe... Activates with voice command... State objective clearly, precisely and loudly... Still in experimental phase... Need more test subjects willing-” he wondered for a second and tilted his head, “...test subjects willing to undergo revealing sexual positions, with a free, creative and explorative mind and with traces of exhibitionism...?”

Huh.

That sounded like something that could fit in a spectacular sex show.

Kazuya rubbed his hands.

Jackpot.

He stood in front of the pool, his legs apart, his arms crossed, and then yelled in a commanding voice:

“You! I am Kazuya Hyoudou, and you will obey me!”

...

Nothing happened.

Kazuya was confused. Didn’t it say to state your voice commands clearly?

Maybe it was already obeying him?

Or it wasn’t clear enough?

He had to be more precise, he concluded.

“You! Show me what you can do!”

And with a low grumble... a gigantic tentacle rose slowly from the middle the pool.

Stood tall and big on its own.

Several meters high, thick and heavy, reaching towards the ceiling. An impressive sight, a supernatural event. Kazuya gasped, it looked entrancingly impressive.

With another low rumble, the tentacle then began to split, once in the middle, mucus and slime dripping, into two tentacles half the original size. Then, it parted again into four equal parts, then into eight smaller tentacles, those into smaller again, and those again.

Like a wet, heavy tree it unfolded, slowly, showing off its skills. These now uncountable tentacles all seemed to move on their own, waving gently like leaves in non-existing wind.

Kazuya’s breath was taken away. What a majestic and entrancing creature. So many arms, so many parts, and what grace. There was a great strength too, just from the sheer size alone.

... Should he try something?

No one was here but him anyway, Kazuya pondered.

It should be safe. And he was the boss after all, he should make sure that everything was up to the high Teiai standard.

And, honestly? He could go for a little sexual adventure right now. He hadn’t had any action in quite a while yet, he grinned.

“Creature!!!” yelled Kazuya, a big lascivious grin on his face, his sunglasses shining in the neon lights, “I want a sexual favour from you! Satisfy me!!!”

All tentacles suddenly turned their snakehead-like tips to Kazuya. He had the full attention of all of them. Kazuya chuckled with anticipation at his own order and the tentacles came slowly closer.

A few went right for his body, approaching with curious movements, others for his chest and face. Kazuya got a little worried now if this was really a good idea that so many limbs were reaching out for him... But all this worries disappeared when they finally made contact.

They were... warm. Careful. Wrapping slowly around his arms and legs, around his thighs and chest. The thinner ones first, like snakes, then the bigger, stronger ones followed, thick like tree branches or car tyres.

And with a tight squeeze... They picked him up from the ground. His leather shoes left the cold ground, his whole body getting held in the air, rising, higher, now getting carried above the swimming pool, where the other tentacles were.

“O-Oh...” gasped Kazuya. This was unexpected. But all the more exciting to be in the air. Beneath him was nothing but the dark mass of the creature, but it felt safe. If he fell, he would land in that soft, slimy basin.

He was now in the middle of the room, above the main first tentacle, securely held. He couldn’t move much as they held him around every possible limb, but he didn’t need to move.

Suddenly, a lone tentacle came up to his face. The tip shaped like a reptile head, but still soft, dark and wet, dripping mucus. Just in front of his nose. It waved gently.

“H-Hello...?” asked Kazuya out of reflex and tilted his head, unsure what to do.

The tentacle wriggled joyfully.

Kazuya smirked, so the creature could communicate in some shape or form. It understood him, after all.

This ‘main communication’ tentacle then slowly ran over Kazuya’s chest, caressing it with warm wetness. “A-Ah...!” gasped Kazuya, that felt surprisingly good. Even if his shirt was wet now. The long shape curled over his chest, touching his big pec, and then... the tip brushed his nipple. “N-Ngh...!!” moaned Kazuya, his back arching a little, and he felt the tentacles holding him, wrapping around his arms and legs tighter. It continued, didn’t stop, touching his nipple over and over. Poking, pressing, then twisting around it.

“A-Ah...!!!” gasped Kazuya, blushing, this was indeed something new and exciting. He felt himself getting turned on... but then the tentacle stopped and came up to his face again.

Panting, Kazuya looked at it, and the tentacle seemed to nudge its head at him, a curious little movement.

Then, Kazuya understood.

His order had not been clear enough. A “sexual favour” could be many things, so the creature had aroused him a little and was now clueless what to do next.

“... Do I really have to state out loud what I want...?” mumbled Kazuya, blushing heavier. He would have to be explicit. Much more explicit.

And now, the sign next to the pool made sense.

Kazuya’s eyes widened. “Creative, with traces of exhibitionism...” he remembered and gasped.

He pursed his lips.

The tentacle still wriggled curiously in front of his face, waiting for his order. The other tentacles held him by his arms and legs, securely around his waist, up here in the air.

“I...” Kazuya started, but fell silent again. It was too embarrassing.

A little pause followed. He trembled with suppressed feelings.

Who would hear him? Who would see him here? Well, nobody was here. He was totally alone. Utterly on his own with this sex creature.

He tried to gather his courage.

This was a chance he should not let get by.

Kazuya was blushing even harder now, his face beet-red, but his mouth opened to speak. With his lips parting, he proclaimed with a broken voice:

“Take me. Hold me tight. ... D-Dominate me. Jerk me off.” he exhaled, trembling, “I want... I w-want you inside me. ...M-Make me climax. Take me so hard I lose my mind.” And with a final trembling sigh, he added:

_“F-Fuck me...”_

This last sentence hung in the air like an order from above, words with immense gravitas. A heavy sentence laden with lust.

The main tentacle twitched for a second...

And then it immediately shot forward towards Kazuya’s body. The other tentacles around his arms and legs suddenly tightened harder, and even more approached him rapidly from all angles.

They ran over his suit, caressing, stroking, holding, over his arms and legs, then others entered his suit: ran inside his sleeves, inside his pant legs, inside his open collar. “A-A-AH...!!!!” moaned Kazuya, overwhelmed with feeling. It was like getting touched everywhere, above, beyond, under his clothes, all so warm and wet.

These long limbs caressed him, went tightly between his suit fabric, under his shirt and over his skin, stretching his suit, ripping the seems. Kazuya couldn’t move on his own anymore, he was getting held, warm tentacles running over his skin, gliding over him: over his chest, around his nipples, around his hips, and then...

“NGAH...!!!” groaned Kazuya louder. Something had touched his crotch. From inside his trousers. The tentacles running up his legs had reached his lower body parts. Moving and slithering their way upward, under the tight suit, inside his underwear.

And now, the tentacles around him followed. Making their way towards the rim of his pants, then suddenly, they thrust inside and ripped his zipper and button open with loud noise. “A-A-Ah!!!” he gasped, seeing his suit getting torn, but... it felt so good.

There it was.

His own erection.

In all this madness, he hadn’t even noticed that he had gotten so hard.

What followed, was even more unthinkable.

Two tentacles, coming from left and right, began to caress his shaft. Their warm heads rubbed against his erect cock, lubing him up with clear mucus. Kazuya was slowly going crazy, it felt strong like a hand, but soft and warm like a tongue, so wet and slick. “M-Mnah...!!!” he moaned, first drips of sweat running down his face.

Then one tentacle slowly wrapped around his shaft, round and round, and held it tight. The tentacles around his legs followed, holding his thighs and squeezing them. Parts of his ripped trousers fell down or began to stick to his skin with that slimy lube.

“Oh yes... Hah...” gasped Kazuya, blushing, getting held so tight felt amazing, he couldn’t move anymore.

And then... the tentacle around his cock began to move. Wrapping in wave motions, up and down. Tight. Warm. Wet. The second tentacle from before began to focus on the tip of his cock, rubbing over it, stimulating and caressing the glistening head.

It felt like an unholy mix of handjob and blowjob, and Kazuya was losing himself: “Aaah!!! Hah!!! Y-Yes...!!!”

He felt his own cock tremble. Twitching with arousal, this felt good. Amazing. Out of this world.

But Kazuya could feel something arise in his chest.

He wanted _more_.

“M-More...” he said, his voice cracking with arousal and embarrassment, “I said... More... Give me more... Overwhelm me... F-Fuck me... like I told you...”

A low rumble came from the creature.

Suddenly, all tentacles tightened, and Kazuya was flipped over, forced on his belly, his back up on the air. They were still jerking him off, but now, many things happened at the same time:

The tentacles that had been wrapped around his thighs slid further upwards, over the cusp of his butt cheeks that were out in the air... and grabbed and spread them. Many thin tentacles ran over his chest, squished his thick pecs and belly, and circled his nipples. The tentacles around his arms held him tighter and ran between his fingers to give him something to hold on to.

Suspended like this in the air, Kazuya was indeed overwhelmed, feeling everything at once, then - he was abruptly bent over, as if he was kneeling in suspension. Ass up in the air.

He could imagine what would happen now. He was panting. And he looked behind him over his shoulder.

Then, Kazuya’s eyes widened:

One thick, big tentacle had risen behind him.

Glistening. Dripping. Erect.

The small tentacles spreading his ass cheeks held him tighter, spread him more. Squished his chest and held him.

This large main tentacle came forward, towards him, closer...

And the big, wet tip touched Kazuya’s anus.

“N-Ngah...!!!” he gasped, that already felt amazing, it was circling his hole, rubbing against it, lubing him up. Kazuya was panting hard, felt his chest heaving, when suddenly...

The big tentacle pressed on, hard against his hole, and then – it spread, and the thick, big tentacle slid in. Forcing its way with determined strength.

“A-A-AAAH!!!” moaned Kazuya, his eyes wide open, his sunglasses sliding down his nose, practically screaming. It felt so good. So good. This big, girthy tentacle gliding inside him, he could feel the length, it went deeper, deeper, spreading him more and more. Like an erect cock that had the perfect size, it pleasured him to no end, reaching the spot he was yearning for.

His thighs began to tremble, his cock twitched, and the tentacle around his shaft continued, this was now a reacharound of unknown magnitude. Getting aroused from the front and from behind.

And then, the creature synched up its movements. The large tentacle inside him slowly slid out... and then in again. And out... and in. Again and again. Over and over. The other tentacle around his cock began to move, stroking at the same speed, wrap around his erection at the same time, pumping up and down.

Kazuya was losing it.

His voice began to fall apart, he was sweating, panting, getting so aroused. “HAH...!!! NGAH...!!! NHAH!!!” he was moaning loudly. And now, he felt himself dripping precum, it felt so good.

The creature continued, doing even more, holding Kazuya tighter, running over his chest, touching and grabbing his nipples, caress his legs, squeeze his thighs, run over his leg hair.

Fully engulfed. Held. Dominated.

And it got stronger. More.

The big thick tentacle was pounding him from behind, faster, stronger, Kazuya felt it going through his body, rocking back and forth in this hard grab in the air, tensing up, and so many sensations followed - his nipples got caressed, he was getting squeezed, fucked from behind, his glasses began to slip off, he was sweating more and more, soaked with mucus, his clothes getting ripped apart with every new hard thrust, his love handles got squished, his erect cock was getting jerked off, his balls grabbed, the tip of his cock caressed, now his back arched, his mouth opened with lust, his tongue curled, dripping saliva, eyes wide open, oh god-

His whole body was getting _fucked_.

Kazuya began to moan and scream like never before, it was sensory overload, he couldn’t even process anymore what was going on in detail, only able to scream with the lust that was soaking his brain, drenching his thoughts in nothing but sex: “HAH!!! AAAAH!!! YES!!!! YESSSS!!! GNAH!!!!!”

And he continued to scream in the air, fully losing it, ordering “M-MORE!!! GIVE ME MORE!!! DOMINATE ME!!!! NGAH!!! FUCK ME!!!! HAAAAAH!!!!

The creature immediately reacted, turning him on his back, and spread his thick legs with massive tentacles, grabbing him forcefully, thrusting deeper, harder inside him, stimulating his spot with additional wave motions, and forcing his arms behind his back. With his hands crossed behind him, Kazuya couldn’t move anymore, but see the big tentacle entering him, fucking him, see his own cock getting jerked off, his eyebrows knitted with passion, his eyes widened witnessing all that sexual insanity: “AAAH!!! HAAAH!!! YES!!!! YES!!!!!!” he moaned with massive arousal, his voice getting hoarse with all this heavy breathing and yelling - he saw his own heaving chest, the thin tentacles twisting his nipples, grabbing his breast harder, he threw his head back, he couldn’t take it anymore.

His wet hair stuck to his forehead, his eyes turned into his skull, and his face completely fell apart: blushing, sweating, moaning so loud like he never had before in his life, he was begging, pleading: “YES!!!! HAH!!!! MAKE ME...!!!! M-MAKE ME CUM!!!! FUCK MEEEEE-HEEEE-HEEEEEE!!!!!!”

He could feel everything intensifying, harder, faster, more, more, he was truly getting fucked, everything, just everything, the wet slick noises, the hard thrusts inside him, reaching so deep, so fast, so thick inside him, spreading him with every new hard thrust, so strong, it was too much, too much, oh god, he couldn’t take it anymore, it was coming, it was coming, it was coming so hard, tensing up inside him, accumulating, building up, his cock, his cock, it was so hard, so hard, it was trembling, twitching, so wet, yes, yes, so hard under all these wet, fast tentacles, he threw his head back, he screamed, it was coming, there it was, there it was, oh god, oh god, OH FUCK, FUCK, FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK

“**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! FUCK!!!!! FUUUUCK!!!!!!! NGAH!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!**” he yelled at the top of his lungs, his cock shooting white, thick cum in harsh, heavy thrusts, over and over, over his blushing face, his sunglasses, his quivering body, his ripped suit, his naked skin, over the tentacles, throbbing, more and more, not stopping, orgasming from the bottom of his soul, “**YES!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!! NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!**” cumming again and again, contracting, twisting his body within this climax of sheer lust and sexual desire, his toes curling, his back arched, his eyelids fluttering, his head thrown back, his mouth open, his arms trembling-

And then...

All power seemed to have left his body.

Kazuya was panting. Breathless.

His eyes foggy with exhaustion.

“Hah... Hah...” was the only thing he could muster, and felt everything go limp. The tension left him, his body relaxed, his cock went soft and his head tilted to the side.

Getting held like a tired doll, he hung like that in the air.

The tentacles loosened, and slowly went downwards again, taking Kazuya back to the floor level of the swimming pool.

Kazuya was utterly done. Nothing was left on his mind, just deep silent sexual satisfaction.

The creature placed Kazuya gently on the tile floor, and carefully lay him down, the tentacles slowly unwrapping and leaving him.

On his belly on the ground, with ripped clothes, glistening in mucus and semen, and blushing to no end – Kazuya lay there.

The main communication tentacle from earlier came up to his face again. With a friendly wriggle it waved at him.

“... Thank... y-you...” whispered Kazuya with a broken voice and lifted his tired hand to give the tentacle a little headpat. It made a little gutteral noise, not unlike a purr, and caressed his hand back.

Kazuya smiled, tired but satisfied.

The tentacle came gentle forward, to his nose... and pushed his fogged and cum-dripping glasses back up where they belonged.

And with this tiny affectionate gesture, the tentacle slithered back into the pool, and the creature retracted into the basin.

It looked like a normal swimming pool again.

Kazuya still lay there, breathless, but now, a big grin followed, as his cheek met the cool floor tiles:

He had found his main attraction for his steak house shows.

And maybe even more.

**THE END**


	4. Yes, Master (Gags - Kazuya x Muraoka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4: gags
> 
> Kazuya and Muraoka always did something special when they met. Like today.
> 
> (CW: Dom/Sub, consensual BDSM, gags, orgasm denial/edging, power imbalance)

With a low grumble, Muraoka was pacing up and down a hallway at Teiai Corp.

He was restless, waiting for something. Or rather, for someone. He had been summoned to headquarters for a very special reason:

Muraoka had screwed up.

Very much so – in a gamble with a rivalling yakuza clan, he had lost a large amount of money, 300 million yen. It had been risky in the first place, yes, but in the end, luck hadn’t been on his side. The millions of yen had just disappeared, his carefully laid out strategy of cheating had gone wrong. It didn’t hit Muraoka’s personal finance, but he had lost quite a sum of Teiai money. Which was probably even worse.

So now, the upper Teiai managers wanted to speak with him. “I hope it’s not Kurosaki...” he whispered, turning his hands with stress, “... Or Old Hyoudou, please not him.” He ended with a nervous sigh, he couldn’t take more beatings with the walking stick.

But just as he had muttered these words to himself, the door in front of him opened.

And out came:

Kazuya Hyoudou.

In his aquamarine striped suit, his silk scarf and his dark sunglasses.

“Hello there, Muraoka...” he grinned widely, from ear to ear, and put his hands to his hips.

Muraoka’s widened.

His lips parted.

He wanted to speak, but he couldn’t.

The young master.

If it was him who would take care of his punishment, then it would mean...

_The thing they always did together when they met._

Muraoka’s heart beat faster.

Much faster.

Throbbing in his throat with rushing adrenaline.

Kazuya saw his reaction and grinned wider, then he waved his hand in a simple manner and said, his glasses shining with the neon hallway lights:

“Come with me, Muraoka...”

And he walked past Muraoka who was frozen in place.

_Him_.

Muraoka snapped out of his state and followed Kazuya.

He began to sweat as he walked behind his superior. Kazuya was a bit shorter than him, and way more stout in his body shape, but he was higher than him in every possible way: The son of the corporation, oozing with power and capabilities. One word by him in the wrong direction could throw lives into distress, or even worse, death. He had unlimited funds and money, stocks and possessions of every kind.

Compared to Kazuya, Muraoka was just a simple work drone. A commoner. A nothing.

This massive power imbalance was dangerous. Far too dangerous. If he did a wrong move in his presence, it would have unthinkable consequences.

_And that excited him._

A drip of sweat ran down Muraoka’s trembling face.

He could only stare at the back of Kazuya’s head, his own long black curls bouncing with every step.

Their shoes clicked loudly on the marble floor as they walked in silent unison.

They had reached Kazuya’s office.

Kazuya opened the big door and said, with an inviting gesture and a cheeky smirk:

“_Please... Come in, Muraoka..._”

And Muraoka could only do what he was told. Like always.

Kazuya’s office was classy, large, with sleek elegant designs of chrome and mahogany, carpet floor, chairs and office supplies in the same style, and there - there, at the far end of the room: the big important mahogany desk. Behind it, glass windows, large and spacey, giving way to the Tokyo skyline at dusk. Warm, orange, with small whispy clouds.

Muraoka heard the door close behind him, and suddenly, Kazuya’s voice directly whispering into his ear over his shoulder: “_Go to the desk._”

It was a direct, smooth order, but one Muraoka simply couldn’t decline. Trembling with anticipation, he slowly walked towards it. Kazuya was only a few steps behind him, following him at the same pace, but even if Muraoka couldn’t see him, he could feel his diabolic smile on the back of his own head.

They finally had reached the desk - and Muraoka looked at that shiny dark surface, seeing a faint mirror image of himself on it.

Kazuya’s direct voice from behind him spoke anew, but with a softer, more erotic tone:

“_Bend over... Muraoka.._.”

Muraoka gulped. He could hear the grin in Kazuya’s voice.

Just as he had been ordered, he put both his hands on the table top. And slowly, his body followed. Lower, lower, seeing his own wide eyes in shallow reflections, until he met the sleek, cold surface. Muraoka tilted his head, and his cheek touched the table as well.

Just from the corner of his eye, he could see Kazuya towering behind him.

With shining sunglasses and a wide grin, he spoke:

_“You have been very naughty, Muraoka...”_

Letting this moment linger, Kazuya then suddenly **_SLAP_** smacked Muraoka’s ass cheek with his hand. Muraoka twitched, but made no sound. Kazuya’s hand caressed the round cheek and he whispered, devilishly:_ “I have to punish you for that...” _and licked his lips with little sigh.

Muraoka was pressing his lips together. He was aroused. Very much so.

With a little tilt of his head, Kazuya looked at Muraoka’s tight butt cheeks in front of him, in his submissive position, and then... he grabbed Muraoka with both hands on his hips and thrust himself against him. His crotch rubbing against his ass, suit against suit, and they could feel each other getting harder.

“Maybe even... punish you a little more...” breathed Kazuya, his voice wet with rising excitement.

It was certainly not common practice at Teiai to punish a subordinate sexually. Monetary penalties and losing body parts, forced labour too, those kinds of things. This here... this was _their_ thing. A pact between the two, of a chairman and his subordinate. Kazuya would “”punish”” him when they met, but not without the two having intense sexual desires in this massive power imbalance. A half-truth wrapped in a played performance. A special relationship born out of a mutual need:

Performance of a dominant master and their submissive one.

Kazuya walked around his desk, to the drawers. Muraoka followed with his eyes as best he could, still motionless on the desk. He could feel his own erection getting harder in his tight suit pants.

And as Muraoka glanced at Kazuya’s crotch, he could see that he was getting aroused too. That sight turned him on even more.

In the meantime, Kazuya had opened one of the drawers and reached inside, and pulled out... a bottle of lube. “I think we will need that for your punishment...” smirked Kazuya. Muraoka could only nod slowly on the table, but suddenly, Kazuya opened a second drawer, one lower, and said: ... Muraoka... The last time I ‘punished’ you... We had some fun... But... Hehe...” he chuckled dirtily, “I also got a little noise complaint afterwards...”

Muraoka was sweating more. Had someone heard them the last time? He was not the type to stay quiet while having sex, so it was indeed possible...

With a dirty chuckle, Kazuya continued: “Oh, you were so loud... So _loud_ when I _fucked_ you over my desk... Screaming with pleasure as you took my cock... Moaning with every thrust... Oh, I remember... Haha... So expressive, my dear Muraoka...” He was nearly drooling at the thought of these memories. “But... you can’t be as loud anymore, my friend... So...” Kazuya reached inside the drawer, Muraoka heard some small metal clanking noises, and out he pulled...

_A ball gag._

_Red plastic ball with thick black leather belts and steel buckles. _

Muraoka’s eyes widened.

Oh god.

He felt himself getting fully erect.

Kazuya grinned as he saw Muraoka’s face. “You will stay quiet today, my naughty little manager...”

With both items in his hand, gag and lube, Kazuya walked around the table again, behind still-bent-over Muraoka. He placed the lube on the table, took the ball gag into both hands, one strap left and right, and spoke in a commanding voice:

“Put your head up and open your mouth, Muraoka...”

And Muraoka could only do what he was told.

From above, Kazuya put on the gag from behind – Muraoka’s open mouth meeting the red plastic ball, his lips embracing it, and then, Kazuya closed the straps behind Muraoka’s head, buckle and leather on his long locks. Kazuya grinned devilishly as he closed it... and then, with an abrupt gesture, he pulled the strap tight.

“Nnnnhmm!!!” moaned Muraoka in self-aware protest. This was very narrow. The gag shut him up completely, the red ball in his mouth obstructing him, and the leather strap squeezed his cheeks and head. It was strong, but bearable. Just right. Even if it felt nearly too forceful.

“Hmm... It suits you, Muraoka...” grinned Kazuya, then he added: “Stay quiet, my friend... Just do what I tell you and you will be fine...”

Kazuya’s hands caressed the round butt cheeks of Muraoka again, and he grinned as he looked at them. He lifted his hand again... and **_SLAP_** slapped Muraoka’s right butt cheek again. “NNNHM!” moaned Muraoka in response. “You have been very bad, Muraoka...” whispered Kazuya drooling. “You lost 300 million Yen in a gamble with another clan... Money that wasn’t yours...”

Kazuya tilted his head and reached around Muraoka, his own erection sliding between his butt cheeks, suit to suit. Kazuya grinned with sweat, and opened Muraoka’s suit pants, button and fly. Then, he slowly pulled down Muraoka’s pants and underwear from behind, just over his thighs, and revealed... Muraoka’s naked ass.

Muraoka himself was sweating. Trembling with arousal. He was rock hard, his cock right out in the open in front of the table. He could feel his own ass in Kazuya’s hands. The ‘punishment’ would start any second.

Then... he heard what excited him the most:

The sound of a small zipper. Kazuya opening his own pants behind him.

“Oh Muraoka...” sighed Kazuya with satisfaction, “I will have to punish you really hard for that...” He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted it all over his own raging erection. Muraoka couldn’t resist and looked over his own shoulder – and his eyes widened.

Behind him stood Kazuya, still in his usual suit, but in the middle... he only had opened his fly and whipped out his hard cock, not even pulled his trousers down... And he was rubbing his erect shaft with dripping clear lube, his wet hand gliding over it, up and down...

“Hm...? Do you want a good look before you get what you deserve, my friend...?” asked Kazuya, seeing Muraoka’s trembling eyes staring at his crotch. A diabolical smile formed on his face. “I can’t have that, Muraoka...” And he swung-

** _SLAP_ **

And slapped Muraoka’s naked ass really hard with his flat hand. It left a red mark on his skin from the impact. He saw Muraoka flinch, “MMNH!!!” but then Kazuya added in a commanding tone: “_Eyes front, Muraoka. You are not allowed to look. You are only allowed to take it._”

Muraoka could only do what he was ordered. It was part of this elaborate performance between the two. Twitching, he slowly looked forwards again, his hands and chest on the desk, standing there, his ass revealed.

Kazuya was rock hard now. His hand slid off his erect, glistening cock, and he wiped off the remaining lube on his palm on Muraoka’s thigh. Then, Kazuya slowly approached him, grabbed his hips slowly, his hands running over his suit, and let his hard, wet shaft slide over the middle of his butt cheeks, barely between them.

“Mmmmh...” hummed Kazuya with pleasure, “Oh, I can’t wait to give it to you...” he grinned further. Muraoka was sighing in response, “MMNH...” into the plastic ball, this felt amazing already.

“What was that...? Huh...? Muraoka...?” asked Kazuya with a snarky tone back, continuing to thrust. “Was that a moan...?” and grabbed his hips harder.

Muraoka could only nod, some more long black curls falling off his shoulder.

“_Are you looking forward to getting fucked...?_” asked Kazuya, teasing further, his erect cock brushing over Muraoka’s ass over and over. “... MMN-HN.” was the only affirmative groan Muraoka could do – it was the truth. He couldn’t wait to get dominated.

“_Well, well..._” drooled Kazuya, and his right hand slid around Muraoka’s hip, and with a firm grasp, Kazuya grabbed Muraoka’s erection, pressing himself even closer against his round ass, his erect, lubed up cock against his cheeks, “_I can feel it... You’re such a filthy man... Muraoka...”_

He came closer and whispered, wet and slow: _“... I will fuck the cum out of you, Muraoka... But... Hah... you are only allowed to orgasm when I tell you to..._” He began to stroke Muraoka, grabbing him harder around his shaft and his hip, “_Anything else will bring even more punishment... Hah... Are we clear on that...?_”

Muraoka nodded quickly, the belt buckle on his head making a tiny clinking noise, and squinted his eyes together. So far, it had never happened, but he didn’t even want to imagine what the further punishment was. It was most likely a very real punishment. Or was it? Maybe it was just another performance again? But the allusion, the threat, the pure thought was enough to make Muraoka even more erect.

Kazuya’s strong hand slid up and down Muraoka’s twitching member and he could feel, hear and sense him so close. “_Hmmm_...” moaned Kazuya, then let go of his cock and got back to the main matters at hand.

Looking down from above, Kazuya saw bent-over Muraoka on his desk and his naked ass in front of him... And now... He grabbed his own erection by the base and lead it towards Muraoka’s tight anus. His other hand resting on Muraoka’s lower back, he pushed the glistening head between Muraoka’s butt cheeks.

“MM-MMNH-NNH...” moaned Muraoka, trembling with arousal, his hands gripping the table top stronger. He could even feel his own nipples getting erect under his shirt and suit with his chest pressed against the desk.

“_Oh... So loud already... But we haven’t even started yet... Muraoka..._” grinned Kazuya with a mocking tone. He was just about to enter Muraoka, but stopped now. With a gentle, wave-like thrust of his hips, he poked the tight entrance over and over, spreading it just slightly.

He was teasing.

And Muraoka was losing it.

“_I said that this was a punishment... And you want to get fucked...? Hehe... So I’m not giving it to you, my friend..._” smirked Kazuya, his sunglasses shining in the setting sun.

“MMNH-NNHMM!!” muffled Muraoka in protest, it was so much, he wanted it so badly, but Kazuya was withholding what he desired.

** _SLAP_ **

Kazuya had slapped Muraoka’s ass again, hard and strong, on the same spot as before. “MNH-!!!” gasped Muraoka into the ball, but he was immediately interrupted by Kazuya’s dominant and strong voice behind him:

“_Was that a complaint? Huh? Muraoka?”_ He sounded surprisingly serious, which made Muraoka freeze up slightly. But Kazuya continued without pause: “_You are not in any position to complain. You will get punished even more for talking back to me._”

Muraoka began to sweat. Oh man. This was even more intense than usual. Kazuya had stepped up his performance since last time.

_And that made Muraoka drip with precum. Clear thin drips falling from his erect cock to the carpet floor_.

“If you want me to start... You will have to _beg_.” smiled Kazuya looking at this mess of man in front of him.

Muraoka couldn’t believe what he was hearing. That was new. And even more exciting.

But Kazuya didn’t even react to him, and continued to thrust gently against Muraoka’s anus. Spreading it, but not entering it. The soft head of his hard cock teasing him. Again and again.

“So tell me...” grinned Kazuya, a drip of sweat now also running down his face, “What do you want...? Tell me... _Beg for it..._” His hand on his lower back grasped stronger.

Muraoka couldn’t speak with this gag in his mouth, but he tried: “FFUFF MMMH.”

Kazuya chuckled dirtily. “Aah, I think I can’t hear you. What was that again..?”

Muraoka groaned in frustration and tried again, “FUUKFF MMMHN.” But the ball was too tight between his lips.

“I can’t hear you...” grinned Kazuya harder, his cock entering Muraoka only a little bit, teasing him more and more, “Speak up, please...?

“FFFUKFFF MMMH!!” groaned Muraoka again, squinting his eyes together, his fingertips pressed against the desk, his erection twitching, oh god, this was too much. He was barely holding himself together, his thighs began to tremble.

“SPEAK MORE CLEARLY... MY DEAR MURAOKA...” came the sudden dark voice of Kazuya from behind him, “I SAID THAT YOU HAVE TO BEG...”

“FFFFUKFF ME, PLEFFFFF!!!” moaned Muraoka harder, saliva beginning to drip down the ball to the table top, “PLEAFFFFF!!!” he added, his voice becoming more desperate with arousal.

“OH NO, NO, MURAOKA...” growled Kazuya behind him, “MORE BEGGING... BEG ME MORE... YOU REALLY WANT THIS PUNISHMENT, DON’T YOU...? THEN ACT LIKE IT...” Kazuya was enjoying his part way too much, he wanted to see Muraoka fall apart with sexual lust and desperation. And his hand pressed down hard on Muraoka’s lower back against the table, his erect shaft thrusting faster and harder against his anus, teasing over and over.

“**FUUKFF ME, PLEAFFF!!! PLEAFFF!! I BEGFFF YOUMM!!! PLEAFFFF FUKKKFFF MEEEMMM!!!!”** Muraoka was now screaming into the gag, spit flying over the plastic ball, splattering over the table top “**_PLEA-HEEE-HEEEEFFFFFF!!!_**” his voice getting torn apart with need.

Kazuya stopped.

“_Now that’s some good begging...”_ he grinned diabolically.

And with one hard thrust... he slid inside Muraoka. His erect shaft went all the way inside his tight anus.

Warm. Narrow.

Intense. Skin to skin.

_Deep_.

“MMH-NNH-MMH...” moaned Muraoka, his eyelids fluttering. That felt amazing. Out of this world. Kazuya was so hard and far inside him, it was touching the spot he was yearning for.

“_Hah_...” moaned Kazuya with a grin, “Oh... you are so tight, Muraoka...” And began to slowly thrust, his shaft gliding out, and with a strong contraction of his back muscles, he pushed himself inside Muraoka again. Kazuya stood dominant and tall behind his bent-over Muraoka, his legs apart, hands on his hips, and got stronger.

“You are so lewd and naughty...” drooled Kazuya, seeing his submissive casino manager in front of him, “You are taking it... Your punishment... And you are even enjoying it...” Muraoka was sliding gently on the tabletop with every thrust, back and forth, and moaned quietly every time Kazuya entered him anew. “MMNH... NNH... MNH...”

“Phehehe...” chuckled Kazuya, “Looks like I have to punish you harder then...”

Suddenly, Kazuya began to thrust harder, much harder, entering Muraoka faster, slapping against his round ass, grabbing him by his hips stronger, over and over. A visceral doggy style. Muraoka’s eyes widened, this felt insane, so good, he began to moan louder through his gag, his lips wet on the ball, ”**MMMNH!!!! HNNN!!!! MNHHH!!!!**”

Then, out of nowhere, Muraoka felt something grabbing his hair, clenching a handful of his black curls, and pressing his face down on the table top. “**MMNH-!!!!**” he gasped in shock, but immediately heard Kazuya behind him.

“_Oh no, Muraoka... You are not allowed enjoy your punishment... Hah... I can’t have you moaning so loudly... Stay down... Be quiet... And take it... You filthy degenerate...!!!”_

And Kazuya continued to pound him from behind, even harder, but now Muraoka was completely in his hands, pressed down on the table.

It sounded _dirty_. The slaps, the rustling of their clothes, their sweaty skin, the belt buckle clicking and Muraoka suppressing his moans as best as he could getting dominated. _“MH... NN... NH...”_

Kazuya was smiling devilishly, his hand grabbing Muraoka’s hair anew, then he abruptly pulled him upwards, “MMNH...!!!”, his fist clenched in this mass of black curls, Muraoka bent backwards, but Kazuya didn’t stop and panted into his ear, not stopping, thrusting hard and whispering with fast breath: “_I’m gonna fuck you... I’m gonna fuck you so hard... You are not allowed to... touch yourself, your hands will stay on the tabletop... But... Hah... You can only cum... when I tell you... Don’t you fuckin’ forget that... Or else you will feel... my wrath...”_

Immediately after that, Kazuya let go of Muroka’s hair and threw him back on the table, then grabbed his hips anew and continued to thrust with all his might.

Muraoka was overwhelmed. Rocking back and forth on the table, feeling Kazuya so deep and fast inside him, over and over, more and more, slapping skin to skin against him, _slap slap slap slap_, it was getting so much more intense, he was moaning in the fast dominating rhythm: “MMH... NHH... MNH...”

He was getting **_fucked_**.

Fucked into submission, into losing himself, into the complete meltdown of his mind.

It was turning him on.

It was turning both of them on.

Then.

Muraoka’s eyes suddenly widened.

Oh no.

He could feel it coming. Rushing towards him at unimaginable speed.

“_Hah... What is that, Muraoka... Huh? ... Do I feel you tremble? Getting tighter...?_” Kazuya was teasing even more behind him, not stopping in fucking him.

“_You can’t orgasm... Nyahaha... I haven’t given permission yet..._” grinned Kazuya, drooling on Muroka’s ass, he saw Muraoka sweating more and more, his eyes were wide and trembling, his fingertips pressing on the table top.

In on diabolical move, Kazuya pressed himself harder against Muraoka’s back, and reached around him. With one strong grasp, he grabbed Muraoka’s swaying erect shaft, and began to stroke and fuck anew.

Reacharound.

Double stimulation.

_Fuck_.

Muraoka was losing it, adrenaline and panic mixing with lust and arousal. “MMMMH!!!! MNNNNN!!!! NNNNNNN!” he immediately muffled, but Kazuya only laughed behind him: “_This is your punishment... Hah... You can’t cum... Take it... Fucking take it... all of it... Nnh... My cock in your ass... My h-hand on your hard shaft... And d-don’t you dare to struggle... Pull yourself together..._”

Muraoka was writhing on the table, he squinted his eyes shut, he couldn’t take it, he would orgasm, it was so much, so much, this erect, thick shaft inside him, the pounding from behind going through his body, the hand stroking his own erection with relentless vigour, the gag shutting him up, not being able to speak, he was getting dominated, overwhelmed, he shouldn’t orgasm, he didn’t knew what would happen if he did, oh god, it was too much, too much, he could feel it accumulating, he was trembling, his cock twitching, he couldn’t suppress his moans, “**MMMH!!! NNNNH!!! MMMMMMMMMMNNNNHH!!!**” it was coming, he was panicking, the punishment, the adrenaline, his own heartbeat was choking him, oh no, he couldn’t get a hold of himself, any second-

And Kazuya stopped.

Stopped right in the act.

No more thrusts, no more strokes.

Inside Muraoka, his hand around his cock, still in the same position.

In this unthinkable silence and stillness, Muraoka still trembling and not moving out of sheer panic and fear, Kazuya spoke slowly:

“Well, well, aren’t you close... Hehe...”

And he let go of Muraoka’s cock.

“My filthy manager...”

With these words, Kazuya took a step back and slid out of Muraoka, his own cock upright and dripping with lube to the ground. He crossed his arms and declared:

“It’s not going to be that easy. I’m not giving it to you, Muraoka.” And with a big grin, he added: “You don’t have permission yet.”

Muraoka was in emotional turmoil. His eyes wide and trembling, he turned around to Kazuya, and was begging with a shaken up voice through his gag: **“PLEAFFFFFFF KAFFFFUYAA!!! PLEAFFFFFFFF!!!!!”**

“_Hrmph._”

** _SLAP_ **

Kazuya had slapped Muraoka’s ass cheek again, hard with his flat palm, and spoke in a stern voice, “No complaining. And you can only beg if I ask you to. ... _Hah_...” He was breathless as well, a drip of sweat running down his face, but did not falter in his dominance. “We will do this again... I will punish you... Fuck you... and you will only cum when I tell you to, are we clear on that?”

Muraoka nodded.

The built-up sexual lust inside him was still raging, looking for release, but he tried to control it. Concentrate. Focus.

“Then let’s try this again, shall we...” grinned Kazuya and patted Muraoka’s ass.

Abruptly, Kazuya grabbed Muraoka by his hair again and pulled him up, so that he could whisper into his ear: “And don’t you dare cum before I do... Not a single drip of semen on my carpet before I tell you that you can... Do you understand...?” he ended in a menacing tone.

Muraoka nodded, his head tilted and his back bent backwards, Kazuya was grabbing him by his hair quite forcefully, thick black curls clenched in his fist and pulled close. Having his hair pulled hurt, but it was the kind of hurt that put him into his place as the submissive one.

“I said... **Do - You - Understand??”** growled Kazuya and held Muraoka even tighter. “MMM-MMMNH!!!” was the desperate moan from him in response, he was close to exhaustion and a harsh sexual release, but built up and held back by sheer obedience.

“_Good_...” drooled Kazuya and threw Muraoka back on the table with a swing of his arm. In the same movement, his hands met with a wet **slap** on Muraoka’s hips, and he grabbed them hard, his fingertips pressing strongly into his skin.

“Then get ready, my filthy manager...” grinned Kazuya, and patted Muraoka’s side like treasured race horse. Muraoka’s eyes widened again. He was quivering on the table top, back in his submissive position – bent over, hands on the hard surface, his chest on the tabletop, ass naked and spread trembling legs. His cock, hard and erect. Twitching with arousal. Sweating. Saliva began to run down the red ball between his lips in thin drips.

He was getting ready. Preparing and focusing for what was to happen.

Muraoka’s heart beat faster than he had ever imagined.

“MMH...” he groaned in affirmation.

“_Wonderful_...” came the immediate snarky response from behind him, as if Kazuya had waited for him to reach the correct mindset.

And with that...

Kazuya slid inside Muraoka again. His hard cock went between his cheeks, spreading his hole, deeper, deeper, until they met skin to skin. All of Kazuya’s length and girth was inside him again, and Muraoka moaned loudly through the gag, “M-M-MMMMMMH!!!”, it felt so good, so out of this world.

“Oh yeah...” gasped Kazuya behind him, and then, with one hard grasp of Muraoka’s hips – he began to thrust again. Hard, deeper, contracting his back, putting all his strength into it, grabbing these hips and pulling them into his erection, see his shaft go in and out between these cheeks, slapping wet against Muraoka’s ass, _slap slap slap slap,_ so loud and fast again, lube dripping off his tight anus and fast cock, oh, it felt so good.

Muraoka couldn’t stay quiet, he was getting fucked and dominated again, he moaned muffled with every thrust, “MMH!! NNH!! MNH!!!” as he was getting rocked back and forth, his hard nipples rubbing against his shirt and the table top, he wanted it, he wanted it so badly.

“Can you take it... Hah... Muraoka...?” asked Kazuya breathlessly, his sunglasses shining with the evening sun, “Do you like... getting fucked...? Huh...?” Muraoka could only nod really fast, “M-M-MH!!” his black curls falling off his shoulders, Kazuya was hitting the spot he desired, what he was craving and yearning for. He felt precum dripping from his tip again, but he had to pull himself together.

“Then show me... Hah... Your loyalty and skills...” grinned Kazuya, and with one quick move, he had reached around Muraoka again to grab his swaying, hard cock. Again. “MMMMN!!!” Muraoka’s back arched, left the table, his eyes turned into his skull - Kazuya snuggled against his back, he was close to his ear now, in this powerful hug from behind, and Kazuya whispered, growling his command quietly: “Don’t cum now... Hold it... Nnh... Just feel me... Your master...”

With that, Kazuya’s other hand left Muraoka’s hip, and slid upwards, towards Muraoka’s chest. With a slow but strong move, Kazuya squeezed Muraoka’s pec, and felt his erect nipple through his shirt. He began to drool, pull Muraoka even closer, and whispered wet against his neck: “Oh Muraoka... How lewd you feel... Hah... How dirty you are... As if your whole body wanted to be my possession...” Kazuya’s hand slid faster over Muraoka’s cock, he thrust harder into his tight anus, and he could feel Muraoka melting under his touch and guidance.

Muraoka was losing himself; his mind was drenched in sex. Only lust remained in him, he wanted more, so much more, it all felt so good, but he had to control himself, not orgasm, not let himself go, tense with self-control and loyalty to his master. His moans however, he could not stop. His voice wanted to call out, scream with pleasure, and so he continued “MMMN!!! NHHMM!! MMMH!!!” with every single one of Kazuya’s moves.

“Oh... You really can control yourself... Muraoka... Hah... I’m impressed...” smiled Kazuya. But then, a devilish smirk followed.

“However... I said that this would be a punishment... Hehehe...” he chuckled dirtily, “So take it... And don’t you struggle or break your loyalty to me...”

And with that...

Kazuya licked Muraoka’s neck. Grinning. Smiling. Stroking his cock harder. Thrusting inside him in the same rhythm. His hard, thick, big cock going in and out Muraoka’s tight anus. Spreading him. Entering him. Deeper. Warmer. Faster. His body slapping against his ass cheeks, skin to skin. Louder. Harder. His other hand, twisting Muraoka’s nipple, turning the hard, erect nip between his fingers.

“M-M-MMMMMMNHHHH!!!”

“Ngah... Yes... Nhn...”

Embrace him. Dominate him. Lick him. Fuck him from behind. Claiming all of him for himself. Warm saliva ran down Muraoka’s neck. They could hear these dirty noises. Their moves, their clothes, their sex, their muttered breaths of lust, expressions unheard to the others-

“MMMHN!! NNNNNH!! MMMMMH!!” moaned Muraoka louder, his eyes squinted shut, he had to take it, endure it, not give in to the lust, hold himself together, he was dripping more, his hands started trembling-

“Ngah... Yeah... N-Nhnn...” moaned Kazuya, licking, embracing, kissing Muraoka’s neck, short hairs of his neck stuck wet to his skin, Kazuya’s voice got uneven, his breath more and more excited, his hands faster, tighter, thrusting harder, stronger-

They could feel it both.

This time, they were both rushing towards a vicious climax, built up and amplified by this whole setting and power imbalance alone, by this act of pure submission and domination.

“Don’t you... dare... cum before me... Hah... Muraoka...” moaned Kazuya, his voice getting taken apart by arousal, nearly completely undermining his dominant performance, Muraoka could only nod really fast, he had to pull himself together, not orgasm, concentrate, concentrate, focus, focus, Kazuya was clenching his teeth together, whimpering, they were in unison, so much, so close, everything was so loud, so sexual, so full of lust, his cock, his cock inside him, spreading him, slap against him, over and over, again and again, holding him, claiming him, Muraoka was fully in Kazuya’s arms, so warm, so tight, oh god, it was coming, his thick, hard shaft twitching inside Muraoka, his erection trembling in Kazuya’s fast hand, they were so hard, so erect, building up, building up, building up, Kazuya was moaning into Muraoka’s ear, faster, harder, yes, yes, Kazuya’s voice got higher, yes, yes, there it was, fuck, fuck, yes, yes, YES, YES **YES**

“**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!**” screamed Kazuya, cumming hard inside Muraoka’s anus, filling him with warmth, his big cock throbbing, white semen squirting out of this tight hole with every hard thrust, continuing to fuck, over and over, then Kazuya screamed, his voice getting torn apart with sheer arousal, “**NNNGH!!! HAH!!!! MURAOKA!!!! F-FUCKING CUM FOR ME!!!!**”

As if a shock of pleasure had gone through Muraoka’s entire body, he threw his head back, his body twisted under Kazuya’s hands, and Muraoka came: “**MMMMNH!!! MMMMMMMNHHH!!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHH!!!!!!**”, muffled screams through his gag, his erect cock shooting cum in harsh thrusts, over and over, throbbing in Kazuya’s hand, semen dripping quickly to the carpet floor, his eyes turned into his skull, his curls were heavy with sweat, his thighs trembling, his suit crumpled, his nipples erect through his shirt, and after that vicious orgasm... His whole body went limp and he collapsed onto Kazuya’s office table.

Kazuya groaned and pulled out of Muraoka. He had gone soft already, and drops of semen fell to the ground. He grabbed his own cock and put it back inside his briefs, then closed his pants. Muraoka was still motionless, panting silently on the table and not saying anything.

"Hm..." remarked Kazuya as he looked over the result of this encounter: Muraoka's ass and thighs were wet and twitching, his back heaving, and his sweaty face was still unresponsive - his eyes staring into nothingness. The gag, still in his mouth.

...

Turning away from him, Kazuya mumbled, "You can move, Muraoka..." and walked slowly towards the big windows.

"Mmh..." moaned Muraoka slowly, then slowly rose and his pants slid down further. He cracked his neck and blinked a few times, that positon had been quite intense. With his long fingers, he slowly reached behind his head an loosened the leather belt. The gag slid down, and he could finally breathe freely again. "Hah...", he gasped and rubbed his jaw.

_click_

Muraoka looked were that tiny noise came from and turned to Kazuya. Kazuya, in the meantime, had taken out a cigarette and lit it. After a short sharp inhale, he blew some smoke into the evening sun coming in from the windows.

Finally reaching down and closing his trousers, Muraoka walked carefully up to Kazuya. Who still was looking outside. His back turned to him.

As they stood next to each other, Kazyua simply held out a cigarette and offered it to Muraoka without a word. He took it and Kazuya lit it with his ornate silver lighter.

A short moment of silence passed.

Then Kazuya interrupted this moment.

"... You don't need to worry about the money you lost, Muraoka." said Kazuya quietly, his eyes still with a faraway stare, and the smoke trailed his lips as he spoke. "I already took care of it a few days ago. The financial team just pulled a few strings with taxes, other investments and even more paperwork..." he waved his hand in a careless manner, "... I don't know exactly what they did, it's just gone, is all."

Muraoka's eyes widened in surprise. So... that meant two things.

Firstly, he had not been in any danger at all.

Secondly... Kazuya had not told him beforehand. Before they had sex.

That meant...

...

What did it mean?

Kazuya simply continued to look outside.

Muraoka glanced at Kazuya carefully, not trying to move his head.

It had always been like this - after their dominant and submissive sex performance for each other, Kazuya always seemed distant. Far away with his thoughts.

Muraoka decided to also look outside, his lips embraced the filter, and he took another gentle inhale from his cigarette.

_Maybe that was how it was supposed to be._

Hard and rough sex followed by a melancholy only felt by men of power who could never be close to someone else due to their status and grandeur. Or followed by the heartache of a man who wanted, who needed to be submissive, but could not open up emotionally to others.

It always had a certain emotional effect on the two, but it felt very bittersweet today. More than ever.

"Muraoka..." whispered Kazuya, and Muraoka listened up.

After a beat, Kazuya sighed: "... I can't always protect you if you do mistakes. I can make some numbers disappear, clean up my office, maybe even gag you so that no one can hear us, but I can't do that forever. Not for myself and not for you. Be more careful next time."

And with this, Kazuya turned to his big leather office chair, and sat down. With his back turned to Muraoka, he waved offhandedly to the door, the trail of cigarette smoke following his hand: "You may leave."

Muraoka was aghast, but quickly caught himself.

It was expected. The usual treatment.

Pressing his cigarette into Kazuya's ashtray on the office table, Muraoka walked towards the door.

There was nothing more to do here.

They had performed what they had both wanted, and it was time for both of them part ways again.

Before he opened the door, Muraoka turned around for one last time, and bowed. "Yes, Young Master. Goodbye."

"_Hm_..." answered Kazuya, pensive and absentmindedly, and waved him goodbye with a simple limp hand gesture.

Muraoka walked out of the office, and the heavy door closed gently behind him.

_Muraoka and Kazuya had a relationship, a relationship of a dominant and a submissive one, but only when they met privately. No one knew or could even imagine it.  
_

_It was a sexual relationship, not an emotional one, and really, Muraoka could not imagine being Kazuya's romantic partner._

_His life, his world, his whole universe was too far away, to big, too grand for him - he could only be here, down here, bend over and wait for some of it to trickle down into his life.  
_

_Would this continue for longer? Who knew. But for now, it was... alright._

_And sometimes, that was all that mattered._

** _THE END_ **


	5. Gentle Bindings (Bondage - Akagi x Nangou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akagi and Nangou try something new: consensual bondage.
> 
> (Standalone sequel to "Big Heart, Big Night") <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087080>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: 
> 
> size kink, size difference, big bottom, first time bottoming, nipple play, consensual bondage, big cock, teasing, vibrator, dirty talk, twink x bear boyfriends, body hair, safe words, bara / gei komi, smut & fluff, wholesome, enthusiastic consent

„Alright, I think that should do it…“ smiled Akagi, as he tied the knot over Nangou’s wrists. The necktie he did it with slid gently down between his fingers.

“Yeah, that feels good!” answered Nangou with a blush and shifted a bit in his chair.

It was a special day today. Ever since Akagi and Nangou had gotten together, they had explored and furthered their romantic and physical relationship more and more. What had started with simple shy hugs and gentle kisses, both of them unsure and smitten, had gone over to their first blowjobs to then openly passionate and intense sex, with safewords and consensual physical domination from Nangou over Akagi.

Their sex life was vibrant, caring and expressively loud behind closed doors – but they still wanted to try new things. Ever since they had started stating their wants and needs openly to the other, exploration and fulfillment went hand in hand.

And so, they had both concluded that they wanted to try this new aspect of their sex life:

Consensual Bondage.

Nangou sat there in the living room, on a chair, shirtless and in just his jeans... and now his hands were tied behind the back of the chair. Tied neatly with a necktie. (They couldn’t find a rope, and found ropes too uncomfortable anyway, so they both had decided for this classier alternative.)

Akagi stood in front of Nangou and looked at him. A cheeky smile and gentle blush went over his face.

“I like how you look...” he whispered, and Nangou smiled back, looking up at him.

There was something alluring already about this setup.

To see Nangou, such a big, beefy muscular man bound up and restrained to a passive role was exciting. Not only was he not able to move, he also couldn’t touch Akagi. The way his arms were behind his back made his chest stick out even more, these big round pecs that were heaving gently with every breath. The black soft body hair caressed his shape, ran over his chest, to his tummy and over his arms, down to a large happy trail that disappeared into the rim of his jeans. These big thighs sitting on this chair, these strong arms, this whole body - waiting. Waiting to be caressed and touched.

It was 100% Akagi’s turn, he couldn’t wait for it.

He licked his lips quickly.

Akagi wanted to take the full offensive.

And he knew just how.

Surprisingly, he didn’t start immediately, but turned around and walked towards the sofa of the living room, where a small box lay. Nangou had noticed the box already, but didn’t knew what was up with it.

Akagi smiled in a cheeky manner, his eyes calm and calculating.

He opened the small box and took out... a pink... egg-shaped object?

A wave of confusion came over Nangou’s face. Then, after seeing Akagi turning the object in his hand a few times, Nangou tilted his head and asked slowly: “... What is that?”

Akagi chuckled lowly. He held the object up and said gently: “That’s a vibrator, Nangou.”

“Oh...” blushed Nangou. He had always thought that these things had to be more... well, penis-shaped? Every time he had walked past one of those dingy sex shops in back alleys that looked like the 1970s had never ended, he had always seen hard plastic dildos and dick replicas that had never looked inviting to him.

But this thing...?

Akagi smiled at Nangou and asked: “Do you like it...? I had ordered it for us...” Nangou nodded softly, and said: “It has a funny shape, I never expected a vibrator to look like that!”

Hearing this, Akagi laughed gently. “Hm-mh!” Nangou was smitten, hearing Akagi’s gentle quiet laugh was always something that made his heart melt. “Sex toys have changed over the years. It’s all about positivity and fun, so they have cheerful designs too.”

He came closer to Nangou and showed him the pink egg, holding it up to his face. Upon closer inspection, Nangou could see that it was soft silicone, with a push button underneath it on one side. It was smaller than an ostrich egg, but bigger than a chicken’s, it fit right into Akagi’s skillful hand.

“As you can see, it’s made to hold and press against parts of your body, it’s not for insertion, there are other toys for that.” Smiled Akagi, and a small flame of passion began to glow in his calm yet calculating eyes.

Nangou just wanted to say something, but suddenly...

Akagi was a lot closer.

As in, very close.

With a smooth move, Akagi had sat down on Nangou’s thighs. Astride his lap, facing him.

“Hah...!” gasped Nangou at this sudden proximity and slightly shifted in his chair. That was... very arousing to see Akagi this close and in charge. And already, he could feel that the tie around his wrists was obstructing him, Nangou wanted to hold and touch Akagi, hug him on his lap – but he couldn’t.

Nangou blushed and gulped.

_He was liking this set-up a lot._

And Akagi simply grinned devilishly in front of his face.

“I love you, Nangou...” he whispered, and ran his hands along Nangou’s shoulders.

“Ah...” gasped Nangou, getting touched felt good, and Akagi’s gentle hand went softly over his skin. Then it went down, and caressed his chest hair, following the pattern over his big pecs. Akagi smiled and looked down, at his palm stroking Nangou’s chest just in front of his own.

“Mmmh...” hummed Akagi, “I like your chest...” he added with a wider smile, full of warmth for his partner. With a slow blink, he looked at Nangou’s face again.

Their eyes met.

And they slowly tilted their heads to meet for a kiss.

Nangou was slightly nervous, he couldn’t wait to experience what was about to happen, but as his trembling lips met Akagi’s, he was overflooded with a beautiful feeling of security and passion.

They kissed, taking their time to take each other in. Akagi’s breath was meeting his, as their lips met again and again. “Mnh...” sighed Nangou, to which Akagi answered with a quiet “Hah...”

It felt fantastic. Akagi ran his arms around Nangou’s shoulder and hugged him, closing the kiss, the vibrator still in his hand. Nangou shifted in his seat, he wanted to touch Akagi, feel him, hug him back, grab his hips gently, feel his tight butt on his own thighs, run his big hands through his spikey hair and over his back, caress and stroke... But he couldn’t.

His hands were tied. Behind his back on the chair.

Akagi felt Nangou’s gentle struggle, parted from the kiss and gave a sneaky grin. “You can’t touch me... Nangou...” and after a beat, his eyes sharpening to precise squints, he added “... I’m in charge today.”

Akagi pressed the button on the vibrator.

It began to buzz with a warm hum.

Nangou’s eyes widened. The thing even sounded nice.

Akagi grinned, then he let his hand down and the tip of the vibrator touches Nangou’s pec.

“A-Ah!” gasped Nangou, that felt good. The little vibrations went through his muscles, to his chest. It began to loosen him, even tickle a bit on his skin. He was breathing deeper, slightly quicker, and Akagi could feel it, as his hand with the vibrator rested on his pec.

“Hm...” Akagi smiled, “Do you like that... Nangou?” And he began to slowly caress Nangou’s chest with the vibrator, following the round shape, going from one over to the other. His other hand followed, caressing the beautiful big chest, his palm running over that soft black hair.

Nangou sighed, then breathed lowly: “Hah... Yeah... I like that... It feels good...” He shifted again in his chair, damn, how much he wanted to touch and love Akagi. But he couldn’t. Akagi sat on his lap, tight ass on his big thighs, jeans on jeans, and grinned.

“Do you want to touch me...?” asked Akagi coming closer, his hands running over Nangou’s chest again, the vibrator following his movements leaving a trail of sensitive joy on his skin.

“Y-Yes... I want... to touch you... Akagi...” moaned Nangou, his big arms struggling against the tie, but it was too tight around his wrists. His torso heaved, twisted slightly, showing off his big chest even more. Akagi could see a slight bulge in Nangou’s jeans, just below his in their laps. He grinned. He wanted to tease more.

“Hmm...” sighed Akagi, happy with the answer. Then, continuing to caress Nangou’s chest, and he whispered: “What would you like to do to me... Nangou...?” and came closer to Nangou’s face again, meeting him nose to nose.

Nangou pressed his lips together. This was arousing. Very arousing.

“I... want...” stammered Nangou, a blush on his face, “I want... to undress you...” he gulped, “And... A-And then I want... to kiss you whole body... Touch it...” Nangou began to sweat, “Feel you under my hands... Kiss you... K-Kiss you deeper...” he was breathing heavily, “And... then... I want... I w-want... I...”

Akagi couldn’t stop grinning. Nangou was turning into a fantastic mess right in front of him. It was beautiful to behold. A true emotional masterpiece he was painting, with words and touches alone.

“What do you want... Hm? Nangou...” he asked, teasing in his voice.

Nangou was breathing even heavier and deeper than before. His whole chest was moving under Akagi’s hands. He looked at Akagi and whispered, blushing even harder and a drip of sweat running down his face:

“I w-want to make love to you, Akagi...”

Akagi’s eyes lit up, and he caressed Nangou’s chest more, fingertips pressing gently into these big muscles. He licked his lips. “Use the direct word... Nangou...” he whispered back. “I love how you say it...”

Nangou blushed stronger. But he couldn’t resist Akagi’s teasing charm, his lips parted and his hot mouth spoke:

“I want to _fuck_ you... Akagi...”

“... How?” grinned Akagi immediately back, his eyes lighting up more with a half-closed fiery bedroom look. “How do you want to _fuck_ me...?”

Nangou couldn’t take it, he could feel the erection in his tight jeans, bulging out, himself struggling against the tie around his wrists, and he sighed, his voice heavy with lust and limitation: “I... I want to take you... from behind... Grab you... by your hips... Grab you hard... and then....”

He gulped loudly. Akagi’s eyes were shining with anticipation, and his own bulge was growing stronger. “And what then...?” Akagi whispered hotly, close to Nangou’s ear.

Nangou was trembling in arousal, and then, he panted under his breath:

_“I... I want to f-fuck you... Take you... Pound you... Grab your hips... Pull you inside my... my... m-my...”_

_“Say it...”_

_“My... Nnh... My... c-co... My cock... My hard... cock... Hah... I want to... F-Fuck you so hard... Bring you to the highest... heights... I want to hear you... Hear you pant and moan... Fuck you more... m-more... harder... stronger... love you... love you with everything I have... Deeper... Deeper... Harder... Until... U-Until...”_

Nangou was drooling. His face was falling apart. His brows knitted with lust, his mouth open from breathing, his face blushing and sweating more and more.

“_Until what...?_” grinned Akagi, and began to rotate his hips. His own erect cock inside his jeans rubbed against Nangou’s, bulge to bulge, fabric against fabric in his lap.

“_Until... U-Until_...” Nangou’s voice was nothing but a broken mess, he pulled himself together and then, he finally stammered in a thin voice: “_Until you cum._..”

Akagi’s grin became devilish, his eyes shining with pure joy. He opened his mouth and came closer to Nangou’s blushing face, and just before they met, he breathed through his parted lips:

_“I love that... I love that a lot... But we are not doing that today, Nangou..._” he sighed and kissed his partner’s lips briefly, then spoke again: “_I’m on top... And I want to hear you moan for me...”_

And with that...

Akagi let the vibrator run over Nangou’s nipple.

“A-AAAH!!!” moaned Nangou loudly, his eyes wide open and his tongue twitching, that felt incredible. He had never felt such a direct and hard stimulus before. And Akagi didn’t stop. The tip of his vibrator circled Nangou’s nipple, which became hard immediately at this intense touch.

Nangou couldn’t bear it. It was as if his pec, his erect nipple, was directly connected to his cock. It was turning him on so much, it was rushing through his whole body, running hot through his veins, accumulating in his loins.

“Akagi... A-Akagi...” stammered Nangou, this was too intense. He could feel his erection getting so much harder. Bigger. Wanting space. “Please... o-open my jeans for me...” And with a broken high-pitched sigh, he added: “_I beg you_...”

Akagi’s eyebrows bolted upwards a little. Then, he spoke, not losing his devilish grin: “Oh Nangou... You mean this...?”

With that, Akagi reached downwards with his free hand and cupped Nangou’s bulge between his own legs. “This right here...?” and grabbed the big erect shaft through the deep-blue tough fabric. “HAH-H-H...!!!” moaned Nangou, his eyebrows knitting with desire. “Yes...” he then answered, closing his eyes, his words soaked with lust, looking into Akagi’s eyes with a desperate stare, “Yes, p-please... Please...”

“_Oh, I love how you say ‘please’._..” sighed Akagi back immediately, a drip of sweat running down his own face as well. As he took zipper into his hand, he saw that Nangou’s erection was slightly moving under the fabric. Fuck, that turned him on even more. Akagi slowly opened the fly, and the big hard shaft already pressed against Nangou’s briefs beneath, wanting out.

“Nangou...” drooled Akagi, continuing to caress Nangou’s erect nipples with his other hand and the vibrator, “I love your big... hard... cock...” and slowly reached inside to whip it out. It was hard and warm to his touch. And it took a bit to get it out of these tight trousers, so narrow in these briefs.

“A-Akagi... Hah...” moaned Nangou more, his chest heaving with deep breaths, and his face blushing and sweating stronger than before. But just as he wanted to say something, Akagi had taken out his erection, which was now fully in the open air.

Oh god.

It looked amazing.

Nangou’s cock was big.

Beautifully big.

Hard.

Erect.

Peeking out of Nangou’s open jeans, standing between Akagi’s thighs, in front of his own packed bulge.

And now, it began to slowly drip precum from its tip.

Twitching.

“Hah...” breathed Akagi, seeing what he desired in front of him. It looked so good. So magnificent. So irresistible.

How much he wanted that big erect cock. Feel it inside him, take it in his mouth, caress it with his hands, and feel it deeper inside himself, getting spread and pounded to oblivion.

But he had to hold back. He wanted to tease Nangou more, see him fall apart under his touch. It was simply too exciting, to beautiful to behold.

Akagi chuckled, sweating, a small blush forming on his face.

“Hmm-Mmh...” he smiled, then looked up from Nangou’s erection to his face. Their passionate eyes met, and Akagi whispered warmly: “I love how you look... And I love your erection... But... Hah... I will not touch it... Nh... I want to tease you some more...”

Before Nangou could even react, Akagi clicked the vibrator twice, and the buzzing got louder and more intense. Nangou didn’t knew that and it made him even more excited now that he knew: This vibrator had _settings_.

And then, the strong vibrator met Nangou’s hard nipple again.

“AAAH-HHAAH...!!!” moaned Nangou so loud it filled the living room. He felt his whole pec vibrating, his nipple being stiff, and that feeling of arousal run through his entire chest to his erection, which was twitching more and more.

Akagi was on fire. With his other hand, he grabbed Nangou’s other pec, and kneaded it with passionate vigour, his palm going over the chest hair, grabbing all that soft muscle, the whole breast in his hand. He continued to circle Nangou’s erect nipple, as he pressed the vibrator over his partner’s warm skin.

“A-AKAGI...” moaned Nangou, his face blushing so hard it seemed to radiate heat, “IT... IT FEELS AMAZING...” he groaned louder, his voice not under his control.

Akagi grinned, and suddenly shifted his hand that had previously kneaded his pec. With one swift move, he took Nangou’s other nipple between thumb and forefinger, and twisted it.

“AAAAAAAAH...!!! HAH...!! NGAH...!!!” Nangou screamed with lust, his back arching, head flinching away, mouth open with dripping saliva. He was presenting his chest even more to Akagi, who couldn’t resist any longer. He clicked the vibrator again, the vibrations now stronger, louder and clearer, and took Nangou’s erect nipple between his fingers to twist harder. Slightly left and right, like tuning the music of their shared love.

Nangou fully lost it.

“OH GOD...!!! AKAGI... A-AKAGI.... NNNH... THAT’S TOO MUCH...!!!” screamed Nangou, his eyes wide open with overflowing lust, “NNNH... OH GOD... S-STOP... S-STOP... I BEG YOU...” his voice was nothing but a whining mess.

Akagi tilted his head.

That was new.

He had never heard that something was “too much” for Nangou. Or begged him to stop. But was it a real call or was he playing it up?

“Nangou...” Akagi spoke, in a panting serious voice, and took both vibrator and his hand away, clicked it twice quickly to turn it off, “Are you alright...? Say our safeword if it’s really too much for you and I will stop immediately.”

“_Nnah... Haaah... Haah.._.” moaned Nangou, gasping for air, his big chest heaving. It looked like he needed to collect himself for a few seconds.

A warm silence, with only their shared panting to be heard, Akagi sitting on Nangou’s lap, his big shirtless boyfriend in front of him, and that massive cock between them still standing hard and proud.

Then, Nangou spoke, his voice raspy and wet, “Haha... That’s so sweet, Akagi... Hah... I wanted to play it up for you a bit more... I’m fine... Hah... It’s just that... i-it really is a lot to take in... It feels so intense... I never had nipple play that strong... And you know that I’m sensitive there... I can feel it... In my entire body...” he gave a tired smile, his big brown eyes meeting his, “Akagi... Don’t listen to me beg... Continue... Only stop when you hear the safeword... Everything else is me enjoying myself...”

Akagi blushed stronger. That was... adorable to hear. Nangou wanted to be more expressive for him, Akagi, and was enjoying himself more than anything, louder and more passionate than he had heard ever before.

“Hm-Mh...” chuckled Akagi, and with a warm expression, he answered: “Alright, Nangou... Strap in, then... It’s going to be intense...”

He clicked the vibrator five times, to the highest setting, and grabbed Nangou’s chest again. Straddling his thighs like a rider of hell, Akagi moved his hips and made himself comfortable. Then, he grabbed Nangou’s erect nipple again, and then applied the vibrator to the other side and twisted it again.

“NNNNGHAAAAAA...” moaned Nangou loudly, this felt amazing, he felt his own chest vibrating and his nipples getting stiff and hard, fully erect on his big jiggly pecs.

Immediately, Akagi lunged forward and kissed him deep. Continuing in his nipple play. And not touching Nangou’s erection at all.

Their lips met with hot urgency, they kissed and kissed, warm and wet breath meeting, they both closed their eyes, and now the tips of their tongues met. They slid along each other, into the other one’s mouth, lips meeting, covering, loving over and over.

The relentless nipple play continued, Nangou’s chest was being loved, Akagi suddenly grabbed Nangou’s whole pec again and kneaded it, the strong vibrator excited Nangou more and more. “MNH... MNAH... A-AKAGI...” moaned Nangou into the kiss, he was soaked with sweat, his face a total mess of blushes, his tongue loving Akagi’s over and over, saliva dripping out of the edges of his mouth, “AKAGI... I... I’M...”

Akagi was on fire, his erection rock hard in his tight jeans, but he wanted more, more, and continued to kiss, grab and caress, “YEAH... N-NANGOU...” he answered, his libido soaking his brain in nothing but heavy lust. He was kissing over and over, his hands all over Nangou’s chest, loving it with everything he had.

“MNH... A-AKAGI... PLEASE...” whimpered Nangou into the kiss, his eyes closed, squinting with passion, “AKAGI... IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS... T-THEN...” his voice nothing but a begging mess.

Akagi couldn’t imagine it. Could Nangou really...?

He smiled into the passionate kiss.

He decided to try it.

“Nangou...” he moaned, and grinned for a second, then he began with his finale.

The erect nipple under the vibrator. This big soft warm pec in his hand, the erect nipple between his fingers, the warm black chest hair under his palm, cupping that large muscle – everything got more intense.

Akagi was kneading, caressing, loving, touching Nangou’s chest with all he had. Turning that erect little nip between his nimble strong fingers.

Nangou threw his head back, separating the kiss, panting louder than before, practically screaming with lust: “A-AH!!! YES...!!! AH... AKAGI... OH GOD, AKAGI...” his big cock began to twitch, drip even more precum from its glistening head, “AKAGI...!! THIS IS TOO MUCH...!!! STOP!!! I’M GONNA...!!! I’M GOING TO... OH G-GOD...!!!” he was struggling against the tie around his wrists, his whole-body twisting, struggling against the tie, he was screaming, Akagi didn’t stop, oh no he didn’t stop, “AKAGI!!! AKAGIIIIIIII!!!! THIS IS TOO MUCH!!! TOO MUCH!!! AAAAH!!! NGAAAH!!! OH GOD!!! I’M... I’M... OH GOD...” he was breathing quickly, every fibre of his body was tensing up, the whole intensity, the ecstasy, everything was rushing towards him, towards his erection, he felt it twitch, throb, move, dripping with precum, Akagi didn’t stop, he went harder, harder, grabbing his pec forcefully, the vibrator amplifying everything, his nipples, his nipples were so erect, they hurt, they were so hard, his chest was heaving, his cock was so hard, Nangou threw his head back, his mouth open, oh god, he couldn’t hold back, it was too much, too much, there it was, there it was, THERE IS IT WAS **OH GOD**

“**NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!**” screamed Nangou at the top of his lungs, cumming in hard, vicious shots, shooting from his erect, throbbing cock, over and over, again and again, all over his own face and chest, splattering over both their faces, his erect nipples and his big chest, their skin soaked with cum. His big shaft was twitching, throbbing, glistening with white semen, he was in ecstasy, moaning, screaming, his eyes turning into his skull, as he threw his head back further and his back arched to the most extreme point of his chair, his muscles bulging at full force as he was struggling against the bondage, and after a few more harsh shots... it was over.

Nangou’s head tilted to the side, going cross-eyed and his eyelids fluttering in exhaustion. He was panting, his pecs heaving, and dripping cum from his chin to his chest.

And Akagi was completely flabbergasted.

He just blinked silently on Nangou’s lap. Equally dripping semen off his nose to his shirt.

They both didn’t move.

Nangou’s big cock went soft between his legs, and his open mouth panted with exhaustion. After a beat, still completely soaked, Akagi spoke, quietly, not without a certain blushing shyness and curiously lifted eyebrows:

“Nangou... I... I didn’t expect you could orgasm from your nipples alone.” and cleared his throat. “... And if you had outright told me, I wouldn’t have believed it. You said that, during… well… and I wanted to see if it was possible, and…” 

Akagi blushed.

“Uh…”

Nangou tried to recollect himself and looked at Akagi, his eyes tired but satisfied. “Akagi...” he sighed, “I would have never believed it as well. I told you I’m sensitive there...!” He ended with a chuckle.

However, Akagi was still blown away.

_He had made his own big and strong boyfriend orgasm by just kissing and touching his nipples._

Wow.

He felt a warm glow of pride in his heart.

Still dripping, Akagi smiled happily.

Which in return, made Nangou smile wider.

Even if this premature ejaculation had interrupted their larger plans for now, it felt wholesome. A new experience for both, and a new path to follow and explore for the future.

Suddenly, Nangou’s eyes widened. “Oh!! But... But you haven’t cum yet!! Oh no!!” he was fidgeting, and getting nervous on the chair, struggling against the tie. “Now I had all the fun and you didn’t! Oh dear, can I suck you off, handjob, or do anything else, I’m so sorry-“

“It’s ok, Nangou, no need to worry...” interrupted Akagi gently and got up from Nangou’s lap, still with a very visible erection. He put the vibrator on the table and then walked around Nangou to finally open the tie around his wrists.

As the tie fell to the ground, Akagi could hear a satisfied moan from Nangou. “Aaaaah... That feels nice.” and he immediately rubbed his wrists. “Was it not too tight?” asked Akagi a bit worried, and Nangou got up from the chair to close his pants and put back every body part where it belonged.

“Everything ok, Akagi. I… I really like this, we should do this again…” answered Nangou with a blush and closed his zipper again. Now that Akagi saw Nangou standing in front of him, he again noticed the size difference they had. He was always amazed how Nangou’s massive arms were bigger than his own legs. Akagi blushed a little more.

Noticing that they were both still covered in semen, Nangou stammered a bit shyly: “I guess we’ll go clean up, shouldn’t we?” and scratched his neck, fidgeting. Akagi nodded, and smiled back, “Absolutely, we look like a mess…!”

As they both walked to the bathroom, Nangou a bit wonkily, he began to nervously speak again: “Honestly, Akagi, I can take care of that erection, really! Just give me ten… uh, no, maybe… fifteen minutes to recover, and I’ll be ready to go again!”

Seeing his big bear of a boyfriend being so supportive and attentive made Akagi grin.

“Haha, alright Nangou, I’ll wait fifteen minutes for you…!” He then put his hand on Nangou’s forearm, which made them stop: “But only under one condition, Nangou…”

Nangou’s wide eyes were meeting his with immediate attention.

“Yes?”

Akagi grinned widely, as a silent drip of semen fell off his chin, lifted his finger and spoke:

“We will cuddle on the sofa, and I want to be big spoon.”

He could see Nangou’s face brightening up and his smile reach from ear to ear.

“Of course, Akagi!!!”

And with one big swing of his massive arms, Nangou had picked up Akagi and swooped him off his feet, holding him now close to his big chest like a comfy bundle.

“Oh!” gasped Akagi, but felt smitten immediately, he loved it when his boyfriend did that.

“Now let’s get cleaned up!” grinned Nangou and stomped forward towards the bathroom with Akagi in his arms.

“… I love you, Nangou.” Sighed Akagi happily and rested his head on Nangou’s chest, and Nangou answered, a kind smile on his face, “I love you too...”

_And so, their exploration for new sides of their love continued, together, on this sunny afternoon._

** _THE END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little collection, I will update it over time until all prompts are done! Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You too can visit me on Twitter [@LewdPointyNoses](https://twitter.com/LewdPointyNoses) for updates and ravings, or write me on Discord, Lepon#2891!


End file.
